


Midnight Turnabout

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BH thinks he’s all that, Flug begs to differ, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mix of ic and ooc, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags can be added if need be, Tentacle Sex, and Flug was not, if Bh was terrible in bed, smut everywhere, they’re both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: He would have him, one way or another, through any means necessary.





	Midnight Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those ‘it is what it is’ one-shots that my mind just went ‘yes’ to and therefore now exists.

“Still working, doctor?” Black Hat purred, as he appeared in the laboratory from out of shadows. 

“I thought that was my job?” Flug responded, not looking up from pieces of a machine that he was working on at his desk.

”It’s late.” Black Hat loomed closer until he was nearly breathing down the scientist’s neck. “I believe I told you to go to bed hours ago.”

”This project has tight deadline, boss.” Flug chose to ignore the demon behind him as he picked up a screwdriver. “I’m not going to be going to bed any time soon. And besides, you know that I just freeze myself to sleep. Why rush to that?”

”Come to bed with _me_, doctor.” Black Hat leaned over Flug’s shoulder to let his tongue flick across the human’s throat. “I can make you sleep very soundly, and more easily, after a night of pleasure.”

”Have you gotten into the love potion tonic, sir?” Flug leaned his head away from the serpentine tongue. “Or have you hit your head?”

”Neither.” Black Hat said haughtily. “I was merely offering my expertise in bed as an option. Perhaps being pleasured into exhaustion would curb your terrible habit of freezing yourself and being useless for hours upon reawakening.” Black Hat let out a disgruntled sigh. “It would be quite a setback if the machine ever malfunctioned and I was forced to figure out how it works to retrieve you.”

“I’ll pass on your offer, boss.” Flug said in a monotonous voice. “I’m almost one hundred percent certain that you'd be a terrible fuck.” The scientist rooted around a drawer for a screw. “I could get myself off quicker than it would take for you to do so. I highly doubt that you are as good in bed as you seem to believe.”

“You-“ Black Hat stared at the back of Flug’s head, wearing a highly affronted expression. “Finish up your work this instant. You are coming with me. _Now_.”

“No.” Flug said firmly, setting the screwdriver aside and picking up a wrench. “If you believe you’re so wonderful in bed, then you could try and convince me to stop my work with those ‘skills’ of yours, right?” 

Black Hat took Flug’s words for what they were.

A challenge.

Black Hat snapped his fingers and made the scientist’s pants vanish. 

Flug was supremely unconcerned by this turn of events and merely continued to work. The scientist showed no outward reaction to the way Black Hat smoothly slid through the shadows and reappeared under the desk. Flug only blinked at the way a long wet tongue wound its way up his cock. 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Flug said without stopping what he was doing. “I can do the same thing to my dick with a lubed-up hand.”

Black Hat bared his fangs soundlessly before he began to slobber all over the human’s dick in an approximation of a blow job. The demon was spurred on by Flug’s bored tone. As Black Hat bobbed his head and took Flug’s cock completely into his mouth, the demon became messier than before as he growled.

The screwdriver slid out of Flug’s grasp as it hit the desk with a clatter.

Black Hat inwardly preened at this sound. Surely this meant that there was no way Flug could resist his offer now.

The eldritch being was wrong.

Flug shifted a little on his seat but didn’t react to the demon other than to part his legs in order to give Black Hat better access.

It struck Black Hat as odd that his scientist didn’t outwardly show that he was aware of getting his cock sucked. Black Hat growled crossly around the shaft down his throat and sucked harder, determined to get some sort of a reaction.

Flug yawned even if he did shiver just a little bit. The scientist didn’t make a sound, however, even after Black Hat popped off his dick with an offended snarl and got out from underneath the desk. Flug did let out a put-upon sigh as he was urged out of the chair and shoved unceremoniously over the desk.

”Are you actually trying to distract me or are you just playing around?” Flug questioned as he resettled the upper half of his body on the table. “Could you hand me the spanner?”

“You had to have felt _something_.” Black Hat hissed in frustration as manifested a shadowy tendril off of his back. The tentacle retrieved the item and dropped it into Flug’s waiting hand. “Don’t use anything sharp right now. I’m going to take you over this desk and make you beg for more.”

”All right.” Flug said, still sounding utterly detached. 

”Right now.” Black Hat insisted.

”Sure.” Flug yawned, putting together some pieces of metal while he settled his feet against the floor. “Going to do that any time soon?”

The nerve.

The absolute _gall_.

How _dare_ Flug be so dismissive of his presence and what he, Black Hat, was offering to this pathetic human.

“Your screams of pleasure will be heard all throughout the mansion.” Black Hat promised as he produced some lube out of thin air. He saw that Flug was absorbed in his work and not even paying attention to his declaration.

How dare he.

The scientist wasn’t even looking over his shoulder to see what the demon was up to.

“I will make you breathless and aching for more.” Black Hat added darkly.

“Mmhm.” Flug’s grunt was noncommittal as he focused on his project. “Go ahead.”

”You will _break_.” Black Hat crooned, as he brought lubed fingers to Flug’s ass cheeks. He parted them and held Flug down against the desk with his other arm as he pressed a finger to Flug’s tight muscle. “I will make certain of it.” Black Hat teases a lubed up finger against skin and then added another, eager to follow through on his promises.

Flug reoriented himself to be propped up on his elbows and irritatingly enough, continued to work.

Black Hat bared his fangs in disgust and began to rub his lubed fingers against Flug’s hole, determined to get his scientist to crack. But even as Black Hat got Flug sopping wet with lube and started to fingerfuck him, the human barely batted an eye.

“How are you not responding?” Black Hat demanded in complete exasperation as he crooked his fingers. “You should be a writhing mess by now. Sobbing disgustingly as you beg for me to fuck you raw.”

“Are you actually going to get _around_ to fucking me or are you just going to keep feeling around my insides with your fingers?” Flug sounded remarkably calm, considering how deeply the demon’s fingers were inside of his body.

”I _will_ make you feel me.” Black Hat promised, as he tugged Flug’s legs toward him with his free hand. The demon spread his ass cheeks and teased the tip of his tentacle cock against the scientist’s hole.

”Do you want me to fall asleep?” Flug questioned as he reached for the wrench again. “Come on, you can do better than that, right?”

Black Hat let out a soundless growl and worked his cock into Flug's body, before thrusting it entirely to the base.

It felt...wonderful, to finally be doing this.

Black Hat grasped Flug’s hips and began to fuck into the human, the ridged base of his cock keeping Flug’s hole stretched wide. The demon rocked the desk as he made slow, undulating thrusts, drooling and pleased with himself when Flug finally seemed to stop working. The demon almost immediately grew irritated when Flug merely resumed piecing together what appeared to be a ray gun of some sort.

“Go harder. I’m not going to break.” Flug commented with a drawn-out sigh. “I can barely feel anything with what you’re doing right now.”

Black Hat resorted to drawing his cock halfway out of Flug’s body before starting sharp, frantic thrusts. The demon spread Flug open over and over, fingers digging into the human’s hips.

Surely now.

Surely _now, _Flug would start to call out his pleasures.

But no.

Black Hat felt only further frustration and disappointment when Flug didn’t make a sound. Soon, it became so demoralizing that Black Hat couldn’t even cum, and all because Flug was being so damn blasé about the whole situation. Black Hat found himself losing confidence for once over how well versed he was regarding sex.

Dammit.

Black Hat let out a frustrated huff and slowly pulled out of Flug’s body, watching lube and his own pre-cum slowly slide out of Flug’s swollen hole. Black Hat met the glare Flug sent over his shoulder with one of his own.

“I thought you were supposed to show me how ‘good’ at sex you are.” The goggles reflected a somehow mocking look. “Are you backing out without even finishing off either of us?”

“I grew disinterested because you weren’t into it.” Black Hat said snidely. “As seen by you continuing to work.”

“I wasn’t ‘into it’ because you suck at having sex with humans, Black Hat.” Flug said simply.

“Like you can do any better.” Black Hat retorted with a snort. The demon grinned sharply as Flug dropped what he was doing and turned onto his side on the desk. Despite the scientist’s seeming indifference, his cock was obviously interested in what was going on.

“Are you offering for _me_ to fuck _you_, boss, and prove you wrong?” Flug asked with a curious tilt of his head, crinkling the paper bag he wore.

“I just want to be able to prove my excellence while you’re not distracted by work.” Black Hat said dismissively. He was not pouting, damn it. “There is no way that you could possibly be better at sex than I. And certainly not with an inhuman being like myself.” 

“So this means you’d be open to letting me fuck you to change your mind about that?” Flug asked, an eagerness in his voice that hadn’t been there before.

“I don’t see why not.” Black Hat replied with a shrug. “It will just prove that I’m better.”

“You'll let me do whatever I want to you for the entire night? Flug asked curiously, a gleam reflecting off his goggles again. “Because if that’s the case, then I accept.”

“Shall we then?” Black Hat formed a portal and offered a hand. “It’s still early in the evening and this isn’t exactly the most comfortable place to have sex.”

Flug silently took the demon’s hand and allowed Black Hat to lead him through the portal. The smile beneath the paper bag went unseen. 

It was an eager, yet twisted, smile. 

Black Hat wouldn’t know what hit him until it was too late. 

Flug had been waiting for a chance like this for _months_. His patience had finally paid off. That, and Flug had had a little help by drinking a formula that would numb his extremities to any of Black Hat’s...enthusiastic ministrations.

That, of course, was a secret that would go with Flug to the grave, lest Black Hat torture him to death for cheating.

-x-x-x-

“Why did you want these...these _toys_?” Black Hat questioned with a curl of his lips, as he lounged nude on his bed. He watched an equally nude Flug sort through the asked for sex toys. “I thought you were going to show me how good _you_ were at sex, without using those things.”

“I’ll show you.” Flug said, picking up some lube and a large dildo. “Foreplay still counts, right?”

“I suppose.” Since the paper bag was still on, the demon couldn’t quite make out how the scientist currently felt. But Black Hat could certainly taste the scent of lust in the air and got a pretty damn good idea.

_Someone_ was excited.

“I need for you to be on your back.” Flug commented. Then, with a narrowed look at the way Black Hat prodded him with a taloned foot, added, “Spread your legs too. I’ll need to get to that slit of yours. Don’t shape-shift it away. I know it is there.”

Black Hat withheld a sigh, but since he wanted to get a move on with...whatever it was that was going on, the demon did as his scientist requested. But what Black Hat had not been prepared for was for Flug to suddenly be between his spread legs, the paper bag on the scientist’s head shoved up halfway up as Flug wrapped his lips around the demon’s cock. Black Hat let his head drop back with a choke of surprise as he felt Flug give his shaft a hard suck as wet fingers rubbed against the demon’s slit. Black Hat bucked in return to the touch but withheld any noise as he settled heavily on the pillows he was propped up against. The eldritch demon lifted his head slightly to glance down and in doing so, felt a surge of heat go through him. The sight of sight of Flug’s lips stretched around his cock made Black Hat let out a purr.

Flug, in contrast, barely made a sound as he merely adjusted with Black Hat’s minute movements. Flug soon began to finger-fuck the demon’s slit even as it began to secrete its own slick. In combination with the lube, the slit was quickly becoming a sloppy mess. 

Black Hat’s talons dug into the bedsheets as Flug pressed the head of the toy to his slit. The demon let out a slow hiss as Flug fucked the large dildo into him until it was down to the fat base. Black Hat shifted around until he was comfortable before he lifted his head higher and gave Flug a narrow glare. 

Flug, in turn, held a very bored look in his goggles before he began to fuck the demon with the toy at a sharp clip. 

Black Hat let out a snarl and began to writhe against the bed as Flug rammed it into his body over and over until the human suddenly stopped. Black Hat let out a hiss over the way Flug squeezed his cock. 

“Remember that I get do what I want?” Flug asked. “That means that I don’t want to see any cum out of you until I say so.”

Black Hat bared his fangs at that but bit back what undoubtedly would have been a moan as he watched Flug finger himself.

The human flashed a sneaky smile with his uncovered mouth and slowly impaled himself on Black Hat’s undulating shaft.

The eldritch being bit down hard on his own lips, drawing blood as Flug rode his tentacle cock. Soon, Black Hat was blindly thrusting up into the scientist.

“You’re mine to do with for the night.” Flug suddenly said. “No trying to make yourself feel good. That’s my job right now.” Flug stopped fucking himself on Black Hat’s tentacle cock and pulled off, making the demon let out a prissy little whine at the loss. Flug swatted Black Hat’s toy-filled slit, and the eldritch demon’s head fell back.

Black Hat snarled incomprehensibly as Flug’s fingers pressed into him alongside the fat toy and crooked them.

“You’re pretty loose already.” Flug ripped his paper bag off the rest of the way and leaned in close. The scientist licked around Black Hat’s slit, tongue delving in alongside his fingers and against the dildo. “Really wet.” 

Black Hat drooled.

It felt...good.

“Form some tentacles. Different sizes.” Flug said, jamming his fingers in deep and making the demon’s talons shred into the sheets. “Now.”

Black Hat formed shadowy tendrils and let them snake along the bed and over to Flug. An unwanted moan slipped out of him as Flug brought a tendril to his lips and sucked the end of it. 

“No moving them on your own. I want to fuck you with your own tentacles.” Flug said as he easily removed the dildo out and set it aside. The human pressed a small and slender shadowy tendril to Black Hat’s wet slit, lightly swatting the tentacle cock above. “I want to see how wide I can stretch you open. Can you keep yourself from cumming while I put these inside of your body?”

Black Hat drooled some more before he slowly parted his legs further and hissed something nonsensical. 

Flug worked the tendril into Black Hat’s body and ducked the demon with his own tendril. Flug started with first just with one, before the scientist siezed another swinging shadowy tentacle, a little larger than the last, and pressed it in alongside the first.

The sounds in the room were becoming incredibly obscene.

“Do you want to be filled some more?” Flug asked as he teased a third tendril, thicker than the first two, to Black Hat’s already stretched slit. “It looks like there’s still some room to stuff you with another one.”

Black Hat was still more or less there on the inside. He absolutely refused to say anything one way or another. But the demon didn’t try to pull out the other two tentacles he kept jammed inside of his own body where Flug had put them. 

“You agreed to this, but do you need to stop now? We can, if that’s what you want.” Flug caught another, smaller tendril with his free hand and held it to the top of Black Hat’s cock. “Or do you want to keep going and see what I have in mind?”

Black Hat said nothing and he couldn’t help but feel weirdly proud of the way Flug gave him such an evil smile.

“Make a mouth appear at the end of this.” Flug tapped the shadowy tendril with the fingers that held it. “I want to watch you suck your own cock.”

That...that had never been something that occurred to the demon to try. Black Hat hastily formed a mouth to give his own tentacle a lick and couldn’t help but issue out a tiny moan. How hadn't he tried that before?

“I didn’t tell you to lick it, did I?” Flug questioned, as he tugged the licking tendril away from the demon’s cock.

Black Hat writhed again briefly before settling on the bed and retracting the tongue. The moment Flug let go of the shadowy tentacle, Black Hat angled it down and let the mouth he’d formed swallow his own cock down straight to the base.

Fuck, that felt so good.

The eldritch being about lost his damn mind, and immediately set that secondary mouth to sloppily suck his shaft at a frantic pace. Black Hat couldn’t help but rock his body down against both the tendrils stretching his slit and his cock that he was noisily swallowing around, over and over. 

“Fuck. I didn’t think you’d actually let me tell you to do that to yourself...” Flug’s voice was unusually thick and heavy, the scientist’s list growing as he watched Black Hat fuck and give himself a blow job at the same time. “It’s...it’s weirdly hot. I like seeing you like this.”

Black Hat made the mouth suck his own cock harder as Flug pressed the thick shadowy tendril to his slit again, where he was stuffed with two regular-sized tentacles. 

“Can you take this one?” Flug asked, the fingers not holding the tendril stroking around the outside of the already stretched out slit. 

Black Hat thought that he may have outright whined at that, instead of hissing at Flug’s boldness. The demon would refuse to acknowledge that he pressed minutely against Flug’s fingers as he let out a needy sound.

“Black Hat?” Flug was clearly loving the sight of his boss sprawled out in front of him with his legs parted wide. “Do you want more?” Flug pressed the tip of the shadowy tendril to a space he could find beneath the other two tendrils. “Do you need more?”

Black Hat let out a nonsensical sound. The demon licked the palm of Flug’s hand with a mouth that he briefly formed on the shadowy tentacle that the scientist held. 

“Behave.” Flug taunted with an evil little smile. “Or I’ll stop.”

Black Hat blinked before he flashed all of his fangs. 

“You think that you’re better at having sex than me.” Flug pressed the tapered end of the shadowy tendril beneath the two already stretching Black Hat’s slit. “I’m going to prove you wrong.”

Black Hat quivered on the bed with unrestrained need as Flug slowly wiggled the fat tendril inside of the demon’s body. Black Hat slumped back against the pillows with a slow sigh, taloned feet twitching as his slit was stretched far wider than it had been in a very long time. 

“You're drooling a lot.” Flug commented as he pushed the tendril in further.

"Hnn.” Black Hat huffed in return, hands digging into the sheets over the way Flug rubbed a few of his fingers around the stretched skin of his slit. Black Hat let out a low growl as Flug settled back and pat Black Hat’s nearest thigh.

“Fuck yourself.” Flug said with a curl of his lip.

Black Hat tried to do as requested but it really had become too much. Trying to suck his own cock with a tendril? While also fucking himself on three other shadowy tentacles that were holding his slit open wide? It was more difficult than he imagined it to be. Eventually, Black Hat just stopped struggling to decide what he wanted and thrust the tentacles roughly into his body. The demon felt hot, bothered and annoyed that he was doing all the work and Flug was barely doing anything. 

How was this proving that the human was better at having sex then he?

Black Hat made the tentacles vanish from within his slit as he bowled Flug over on the bed and onto his back. The demon straddled the scientist’s waist with a toothy, dangerous grin while Black Hat gripped Flug’s cock and gave it a stroke. 

“Guess I’m not on top anymore?” The human shivered but he was wearing an oddly heated look of his own as he laughed breathlessly. “Going to actually make me feel something now?”

“Oh no, doctor, you’re still ‘on top’.” Black Hat’s grin widened as he lowered himself onto Flug’s cock and teasingly clenched his slit around him. “I’m just going to have to make certain that you feel me this time.”

Flug uttered out a yelp of sorts as Black Hat began to ride him roughly, claws digging into the human’s sides. Black Hat ground his slit down against Flug’s shaft with eager pants. 

“Come on, doctor.” Black Hat huffed. “Aren’t you going to try and fuck me stupid? That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Flug let out a groan of frustration but much to his surprise, Black Hat allowed him to roll them both onto their sides. This allowed for Flug to pin Black Hat onto his back once more as the scientist began to roughly pound the demon’s slit. 

“More.” Black Hat demanded with a slur. “_More_, Flug.”

Flug grasped Black Hat’s thighs and thrust hard, frantically fucking his boss as horrible squelching noises of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room. 

Black Hat arched up over the way Flug plunged the dildo from earlier back into him. It was slick with lube again as it entered his slit and was fucked into Black Hat’s body alongside Flug’s cock.

The scientist mercilessly ploughed the demon’s slit until Black Hat became a slobbering mess as began to speak in tongues.

”Harder.” Black Hat doom demanded with a breathless gasp. 

Flug complied and thrust deeply, the dildo inside of Black Hat up to its thick base. The scientist came inside of his boss with an uncharacteristic snarl of his own.

Black Hat seized up and dug his claws into his human’s shoulders. Black Hat felt himself clamp down around Flug’s dick and the dildo, keeping his slit stretched out. The demon blindly reached for his own cock, only to have Flug seize it in both hands. Black Hat moaned shamelessly as he humped up into Flug’s hands while the human made mini thrusts with his cock, causing the toy to move as well.

Flug fondled Black Hat’s dick until the demon began to shudder and then, without warning, Black Hat came with a demonic screech.

This was...

This sensation had been much more intense than was usual. 

Black Hat slumped against the pillows for the umpteenth time as Flug pulled out. From the emptiness of his slit, the human had also taken out and discarded the dildo. The eldritch demon made a low huff of annoyance over the way Flug cuddled against his side, even as the scientist used a wash cloth to clean them both up. Black Hat eventually decided that he was fine with it just this time, because he was struggling to come down from being almost fucked out of his mind.

“Nice try, Flug, but you didn’t make me a mindless, drooling mess.” Black Hat turned his head some time later to grin at the scientist. “That means I won, correct?”

“It’s still early on in the night.” Flug smiled lazily at Black Hat. “And while I probably can’t cum again, I assume that you have much more stamina and _can_ cum several more times.”

“If you are still able to move, you might be able to find out.” Black Hat said smugly. He stilled when Flug sat up some minutes later and leaned over him with an off smile that reached his eyes.

“I can.” Flug said as a now-evil grin stretched across his lips. “But once I’m finished with you, _sir_, I believe you really won’t be able to remember your own name.”

Black Hat laughed in his scientist’s face. 

He was Black Hat. 

He would _never_ wear out. 

The eldritch demon was all powerful.

Immortal.

Black Hat could withstand anything Flug threw his way. 

Two hours later, and Black Hat could barely grasp his own name he was finally so fucked out of his mind. All the eldritch demon could focus on was the way the ridiculously large toys in his slit were being flicked by a few fingers. Black Hat’s other functioning brain cell centered on a hand that was wrapped around his wrung-out cock. 

“That was less than last time.” The voice overhead said with glee, fingering the tip of the shaft curiously. “Anything left in you, boss?”

Black Hat blindly thrust up into that hand, having heard both the teasing and the challenge in that voice. 

“Amazing.” The voice said, sounding almost awed.

Several hours and a mini black out later...

Black Hat woke to find himself sprawled out naked on his bed, chained by his ankles and wrists to the posts.

What the hell?

When had _that_ happened?

“Awake?” Flug asked, sounding tired but oddly satisfied. 

Black Hat hummed out a noncommittal sound as he lazily turned his head to watch Flug unlock the cuffs. Black Hat flopped over, a hand trailing down to finger his slit. The demon let out another interested hum when he found that it was still stretched out, and there were what appeared to be three thick, rather fat, plugs that were causing that stretch.

“You have too much damn stamina.” Flug commented. “_I’m_ the one who ended up getting worn out, while you enjoyed yourself being fucked far too much.”

Black Hat decided to leave the plugs inside of his slit as he wriggled closer to the human. He swallowed down a moan over the way the motion shifted the plugs. Black Hat used some shadowy tendrils to loop around Flug’s now boxer-clad body. The demon pulled him in close in order to hold Flug to his chest.

“I really should get back to work.” Flug squirmed within Black Hat’s grasp, even as the demon held him tighter. 

“You know, Flug, if you wanted to play and have the chance to fuck me out of my mind, you could have just asked.” Black Hat laughed over the spluttering that came from his scientist and settled down in bed to get some rest. And maybe, just maybe, inwardly enjoy the sensation of the plugs in his slit.

There was a short stretch of silence before Black Hat spoke again.

“Next time, just schedule me in, or plan to come to my room at night when you feel...like earlier.” Black Hat grumbled into Flug’s neck. 

“My schedules pretty full, sir.” Flug said quietly.

“Reschedule the shoot for Thursday and spend the evening with me tomorrow.” Black Hat suggested.

“I want to get that shoot over with Wednesday. I can change my schedule later this week.” Flug countered. “I’ll swap out...um, the meeting I have this Friday afternoon for Monday evening. That way, we can have an extended, three day weekend.”

“Fine. But add my Friday afternoon meeting scheduled to Monday as well, so that you can prepare to let me have you all to myself that night.” Black Hat trailed his fingers over Flug’s waist. “It’s only fair that I get to play with you in return.”

“Only if I get Saturday.” Flug said, hand tracing Black Hat’s fingers in return.

“It’s a deal, Doctor.” Black Hat purred, turning his hand over to clasp Flug’s. “Only this time, you can’t cheat and use your toys.”

“Toy or not, I got you figured out, boss.” Flug said with a wry smile.

Black Hat supposed he ought to commend his scientist for drugging him with an aphrodisiac that Saturday morning. But he was only tolerant of the trick because it wasn’t considered a ‘toy.’ The tolerance also might have been due to the fact that Flug had had so much delight in driving Black Hat to a hard release. 

Over and over again.

The demon had his revenge that Sunday, with magic. 

Neither Black Hat nor Flug were ready for work when Monday came around. They were both holed up in the demon’s bedroom, exhausted yet incredibly sated. Both refused to get out of bed on account of their equally sore bodies, and used the state they were in as an excuse to keep their limbs tangled together.

Demencia, upon learning what had happened, was jealous of Black Hat fucking the nerd and vice versa.

5.0.5., meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of what had happened over the weekend, as the blue bear happily prepared breakfast for his dads. 

Flug forced himself out of bed just for that.

Black Hat remained in bed with an arm thrown over his face for dramatic effect. How _dare_ Flug choose pancakes and that horrid happy creature over him.

Flug just smiled and ate his pancakes in the bedroom as Black Hat retreated to the shadows beneath the blanket. The demon silently watched Flug eat from beneath those blankets, thin brows poised just outside the fabric and quivering in silent outrage.

Cockblocked by breakfast.


End file.
